Another Cinderella Story
by Joker with the Green Scarf
Summary: Cinderella Reynolds is a miserable girl living with the Salt family as their maid. One day, she finds the golden ticket, but Veruca steals it from her. The parents let Ella go to the factory w/ Veruca. Is there heat between Willy and Ella? DeppWillyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is xxbloodynightxx. I'm new here to fanfiction and this is my first. It's also posted on quizilla by xxbloodynightxx (which is me, duh). Well, I've been lurking a lot with my PSP and it won't let me log in on there D| So I'm on my laptop :3 Anyways, enjoy!**

Name: Ella Reynolds

Age: 34

**A/N: I'm just going to say Willy's 36 in this story...**

Family: Mom, dad, sister (she was adopted)

Hair color: Use to be black, until she got so stressed that some of it turned white. So... Black and White

Hair style: Always down

Eye color: Gold

Race: Human

Personality: depressed, cold, stressed out, sorrowful

Past:  
She was a happy little girl with a mom and dad. That is, until someone shot them in the street. She was sent to an orphanage the next day. All the kids treated her very poorly because all she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and read. At the age of 11, she was adopted by the most evil, rich human beings ever. They had a little girl who was spoiled rotten. Ella soon found out that she was adopted to become their maid. She was so depressed there, that her hair grew white streaks! She thought that she would never be able to survive, until one day...

*~Part 1~*

It was a dark, cold night. I was walking to the candy store to buy another Wonka bar. I had to go out and buy Veruca like 300 Wonka bars a day. Right now, I had to order 400 Wonka bars at the candy store a few blocks away from my 'house'. So far, Mr Salt has made me order 200,498 Wonka bars this week. And it was only Tuesday! I sighed and tucked a strand of white hair behind my ear. I was finally there.

I walked inside the bright, cheerful candy store and a smile plastered on my face. On my birthday, if I had enough money, I would come here and buy a Wonka bar. Oh how I loved it when the chocolate melted in my mouth. It always gave me a warm, protecting feeling inside.

I walked up to the counter and said,  
"Hi, I've come to place an order for Mr Salt. 400 Wonka bars."

"Dang lady, you know you have ordered 200,498 chocolate bars for him this week, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a form that I had to sign. I signed it and looked over to the Wonka bars. My birthday was today and I had $3 in my pocket. Wonka bars were about $2. I looked at the Wonka bars while the man was checking over the form. I studied them carefully. I closed my eyes and picked a candy bar. I opened my eyes and saw that I took the one from the 2nd row; 3rd place. I smiled.

"Hey Miss, you going to give me his check or not?" the counter guy said.

"Yeah." I got out the check and paid for it. "I'd also like to pay for this one separately."

He rang it up and I paid for it."Alright, your Wonka bars will be at Mr Salt's house tonight at around 1am."

"Thanks!" I bowed and walked out of the store with the Wonka bar in my hand. I hid it inside the pocket of my hippie pants and walked home.

On my way home, I stopped by the chocolate factory. I walked up to the gates and grasped the cold, steel bars. I looked up into one of the windows and I could've sworn I saw a silhouette there. Definitely had a hat on it, coat. It was no more than likely a human. I smiled and waved at it. I guess it did the same. I saw its hand wave back. I yelled to it,

"HI!!!!!!!!"

It looked like it nodded its head and then, he left the room, turning the lights out. I sighed and continued my way home.

I opened and closed the door, walking upstairs to my room. A small, walk-in closet. As I was walking up the stairs, I was rudely stopped by Veruca.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! MUM AND DAD LEFT ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO!!!" She snapped at me.

"S-sorry Veruca. I was out ordering your Wonka bars." I said, bowing my head.

"WELL I BETTER FIND THE GOLDEN TICKET OR I'M GONNA SCREAM AND HIT YOU UNTIL YOU ARE COVERED IN BRUISES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I winced at the thought. She had a REALLY hard hand and I wasn't allowed to fight back...

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!! I WILL TALK ABOUT YOU WITH MUM AND DAD LATER!!!!!!!!" She screamed in my face. A tear drop slowly slid down my cheek as I ran into my room. I closed the door and Veruca locked it, screaming really loud. My bedroom was kind of like Harry Potter's in the 1st movie except that it wasn't under a staircase.

I cried into my pillow. Just because I was 5 minutes late, Mrs and Mr Salt are probably going to let Veruca pound on me for 5 minutes. I took out my Wonka bar and hugged it.

"Mr Wonka, mum and dad, please help me..." I whispered quietly into the wrapper.

I slowly opened the wrapper from the chocolate and saw something I never thought I'd hold in my hands. A GOLDEN TICKET. I squealed in joy and hugged the ticket. I took a huge sniff of it. It smelled like chocolate mixed with a human scent.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET!??!?!?" Veruca screamed as she opened the door. She snatched the golden ticket from me and gasped. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS!???!?!?!?" She yelled in my face.

"I bought a Wonka bar with my own money at the store while I was buying your Wonka bars. Today is my birthday." I said calmly.

"WELL IT'S MINE NOW!!!!!!!!""WHAT?!??!?! NO!!!!!!!!! I WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THAT MONEY AND I BOUGHT THE CHOCOLATE AND IT WAS ALL ME!!!" I yelled with all the courage inside of me. I snatched the golden ticket back.

Veruca looked behind her and snickered. Mr and Mrs Salt were home early from dinner. My fear grew back again as they looked at me, very angry.

"Give. Veruca. The. Ticket." Mr Salt said, venom dripping off of every word. I sighed and gave it back to her. "Now Cinderella, APOLOGIZE!"

I sighed again and said, "I'm sorry, Veruca. That was very rude of me."

"Good. No meals for a week!" Mr Salt said as he locked my door after I went into my room.

I heard their footsteps walk away. When I couldn't hear them anymore, I fell onto my sleeping bag and cried.

"Mum, dad, I love you guys. I wish you were here!!!" I screamed silently into my pillow.

*~Morning of the Tour; 8AM~*

Mrs Salt came into my room. I was sitting on my sleeping bag, wiping away my tears that I produced the night before.

She came up to me. "Cinderella, you're going to the factory with Veruca. I'll have to pick something decent for you to wear from my wardrobe. Come with me."  
She opened the door and led me into her room.

She threw a dress with shoes on her bed as I sat on it. "Try it on." She said, turning back to her wardrobe. I tried on the dress and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I actually... looked good in a secretary-ish black dress. "Wow...." I whispered as I looked at my reflection.

"Hey, you actually look decent for the first time in your life. Ok, now let me put on your makeup..."

She sat me down on a chair and got out her makeup. She put some powder and blush on my face, hiding my bruises. She applied light eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow to my eyes. She put a black and silver pair of gloves on my hand. They went up to my elbow and looked like they cost a lot of money. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow...." I whispered to myself. Sure I looked like one of those rich snobs, but I looked beautiful.

"Ok, let's go downstairs. Veruca's waiting. And Cinderella, if anything happens to her, you will PAY for it."

We walked downstairs and there was Veruca in a nice outfit. We walked outside and were driven to the factory by a limo. I looked outside of my window and thought, "Maybe if things go well, my white streaks will disappear."

**A/N: I know that they don't live near the factory, but... just pretend they do. Idk why I put that there _**


	2. Meeting the Famous Willy Wonka

*~Part 2~*

We finally arrived at the factory. Everything was crowded. I walked out of the limo, feeling like a celebrity walking on a red carpet, being crowded by fans. I smiled at the thought and wished my parents were here to see this moment. I showed the police officers in the front my---err... Veruca's ticket and they let us in.

We were standing by a REALLY fat boy and his mother who looked like she swallowed 3 pigs. On our left, we were standing by this girl and her mother in the same blue workout suit. The girl was chewing gun really loudly. It was disgusting. I've always been disgusted by people who chew their gum too loud.

"CINDERELLA!!! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Veruca complained.

I sighed and checked the watch Mrs Salt gave me. "9:59"

"MAKE TIME GO FASTER!!!!!!" She yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and patted her shoulder. A bit hard I guess because she shrieked in pain. I took my hand off her shoulder and grasped the dress, trying to control my anger. Then all of a sudden, a voice said,

"Please step forward!"

We all stepped inside the gates and they slowly closed.

"Come further!" It said again.

We obeyed its commands and went closer.

Then, an automatic male voice spoke: "YOU ARE ABOUT TO MEET THE ONE, THE ONLY-"

The curtains lifted up and there were dolls dancing and singing.

"WILLY WONKA. WILLY WONKA. THE AMAZING CHOCOLATIER. WILLY WONKA. WILLY WONKA. EVERYBODY GIVE A CHEER."

Veruca and I looked at each other weirdly and then moved the stare to the show. It was almost at the end.

"WILLY WONKA HERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And out came an empty, burgundy throne. Fireworks came spiraling out and the dolls caught on fire while they were singing again. Their voices were now malfunctioning. I laughed really hard. I was holding onto my stomach. Then, I heard a giggle beside me.

"You like the show?"

I turned to the voice, my eyes closed from laughing. "Y-yes!!" I opened my eyes and stopped laughing. There, right beside me, was none other than Willy Wonka himself.

"Oh. My. God." I said, shocked and wide-eyed at him.

He laughed lightly.

"So, you're Willy Wonka? Then why aren't you up there?!" Veruca rudely said to him.

"Veruca! Be nice to him!" I scolded.

Willy laughed to himself. "It's ok ma'am. And Miss Veruca, if I was sitting up there, I wouldn't be able to watch the show from a good angle, now could I?"

Veruca slightly growled and I glared at her. She shut up and I lightly giggled to myself.

"Well, come with me." he said to everyone as he was walking up the stairs, leading to the inside of his factory. Everyone followed him so I followed also. We were in a long hallway and the doors closed.

"Throw your coats anywhere on the floor." He said as he dropped his goggles and coat on the floor. I didn't have a coat, so I didn't do anything.

"Mr Wonka, it's very hot in here." A middle-aged man said.

"Well, I have to keep it warm in here. My workers are use to very hot climates. They can't stand the cold!"

Veruca threw her coat at me. "Keep my coat!"

I rolled my eyes and laid it on the floor.

"I SAID TO KEEP IT!!!!!!!!!" She threw it at my face again, which caused me to fall back from the force. I felt someone help me up. I removed the coat from my eyes and saw Mr Willy Wonka.

I blushed. "T-thanks..."

"No problem..." He studied my face closely. "You can't be HER-" He pointed at Veruca. "-p-pa-"

"Parent?"

"Yeah. That word." He continued. "Can you? You look nothing like her and you sure don't act like her either."

"Well actually, I'm technically her adopted sister..."

"Technically?"

"Well, I was adopted by her family, but..."

My mouth couldn't work. If I told him that I was there maid, Veruca and her parents would kill me (maybe literally)!!!

I opened my mouth to say something, but then he put a finger in front of my face. "Never mind. You can tell me later if you like. Now-" He faced the group. "-Let's continue!" He walked in front of the group and continued walking. The gum girl gave him a hug and he flinched, giving her a scared look.

"Hi, my name is Violet Bleuregaurd! I'm going to win!"

"Ah." He said, lightly pushing her off of him. "I see you are confident. Well, confidence is the key."

The girl went back to her mom. Then, the really fat guy walked in front of Willy.

"My name is Augustus Gloop! I love your chocolate!" He said as he took a bite out of a Wonka bar.

"I can see that..." Willy said with a disgusted face. The boy went back with his mother.

He walked up to a door and unlocked it, revealing more and more doors as he was unlocking them. Then, there was a door about a foot long.

"How can we fit through there!?" Veruca complain. I lightly hit her upside the head. "Ow!" She rubbed her head, and I could've sworn I heard Willy giggle. Ignoring Veruca's question, he opened the door and it opened at a regular length. Hiding behind the doors was none other than...


	3. The Chocolate Room

**A/N: I would like to thank my one and only reviewer, Halloween29. Thanks a lot and yes, I know cliffhangers are evil, but I love them! ) And yes, I agree with you about the Salt family, although I think I made the parents a bit too mean D: … oh well. xDD**

And behind it was the most beautiful candy wonderland I have ever seen. Candy trees, candy plants, a chocolate river (just guessing), and a wonderful bright green field of grass.

"Wow..." I whispered just like before.

"This is the most important room in the entire factory. The Chocolate Room. Right over there-" He pointed to the river. "-is the chocolate river I use to make my chocolate. No other factory makes their chocolate by waterfall. The force of it makes the chocolate fluffy and creamy. This is the only chocolate river in the world!"

He faced the whole group. "Now everything in this room is edible. Even _I _am edible, but that children, is called Cannibalism and is shamed in most countries. Enjoy yourselves!"

I giggled at the thought of Veruca eating Willy Wonka. The children scattered around everywhere and so did the adults, but I just stood there by myself. Mr and Mrs Salt grounded me from eating for 2 days because Veruca said that I hit her when I really didn't. If I ate, Veruca would tell. No telling in what her parents might do to me.

"Miss?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Willy.

"Oh, hello Mr. Wonka."

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself? You look like you haven't eaten and weeks and you also look like someone who loves candy."

"Well, I do like candy, but I can't have any..."

"Why not? Who says so?"

"Um....."

"I had to think! THINK STUPID BRAIN THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I thought.

Then it hit me. "Um... I MAJOR panic attacks whenever I eat candy and my doctor said that it was so severe that if I eat anything that's candy or related to chocolate, I'll probably commit suicide because of my fears."

Willy frowned. "Oh. That stinks. Well, would you like for me to show you around the room anyways?"

"Sure, I'd love t-"

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!

We looked over at the chocolate river where Augustus Gloop was drowning. Willy sighed and went over there. "Hey little boy, my chocolate is not for swimming!!"

Then, the fat lady went up to him. "Augustus is going to drown!!!!! Please save him!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden, a big tube thing came and dropped into the river, sucking up the chocolate and Augustus.

"He's going up..." Violet whispered.

"He's going to get stuck!" The poor boy whispered to his grandfather/dad/whatever. And indeed he was stuck for about 4 seconds. Then, he slipped through into a HUGE tub like thing in the machine and it went away.

"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HIM!??!" The fat lady cried desperately.

"To the chocolate-covered marshmallow room."

"Are you telling me that my son will be made into a chocolate-covered marshmallow?!?!"

"Of course not! I would not allow it! I mean, think of Augustus flavored chocolate marshmallow Gloop. Ew! No one would buy it!"

Then, Willy made a weird, 'LALALALALA' noise and a little creature (I'm guessing an Oompa Loompa) came up to him. Willy bent down to his size. "Now, I want you to take Mrs Gloop to the chocolate-covered marshmallow room and start poking the chocolate with a stick."

The Oompa Loompa and Mrs Gloop went away to the room.

"Well, let's continue!" Willy said, walking again.

I whispered in his ear, "He's not going to die, is he?"

"No he's not. Well... I don't know. We'll have to let fate choose for us, now won't we?" He replied in a whisper tone, giggling a bit.

Then, I felt a strong force on my back and it pulled me away from Willy and behind the group. I fell on the ground and Veruca stuck her tongue out at me while walking away. I growled a bit and tried getting up. I let out a silent yelp. My back was stabbing with pain! So I just lay there, waiting for the pain to go away. Waiting... waiting.... waiting... darkness.

**A/N: lol I know this sucks ;P I'm currently writing chapter 4 on my computer now. I'm really sick and I can't concentrate D: Please keep reviewing! It makes a girl happy~ :3**


	4. Doctors and Flashbacks

**A/N: Thank you my loyal reviewers, Halloween29, SweeneySparrow, and Phantom's Ange! You all shall receive souvenirs from this story :3 AND SWEENEY TODD RAZORS!!! WOOT!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but my character, Ella!!**

I woke up to light shaking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mr Wonka shaking me.

"Miss, miss, are you ok? What happened?"

"I-I-I... I don't know Mr Wonka... I guess I tripped. When I tried getting back up, this huge wave of pain took over my back so I just lay down again, waiting for the pain to stop and then I blacked out."

"Hm...."

He gently lifted me up with his left hand on my upper back near my neck and his right hand on my lower back.

"Say, 'ow' when it hurts."

I nodded my head and he began lightly taping me on my back. When he got to my spine, I let out a huge, 'OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'.

"Oh dear..." He said. He stopped taping and made a LALALALALALA sound. An oompa loompa came.

"I want you to take Miss- uhh..."

"Reynolds." I corrected for him.

He nodded thanks and said again to the oompa loompa, "I'm going to take Miss Reynolds to the Doll Hospital and Burn Center. When I get there, make sure to warn Dr Trolldoll that he has a new patient."

The oompa loompa crossed his hands over his chest and put them back by his side. Mr Wonka copied his actions and helped me up. "I will be right back, people. Please stay out of trouble!" Mr Wonka said as he helped me to the hospital with the oompa loompa.

He carried me over to the hospital. He placed me gently on a bed in a private hospital room. Willy turned to leave, but I stopped him. "M-mr Wonka, you know that you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me, right?"

He turned to me and smirked. "It's no trouble at all. Now, be a good patient for Dr Trolldoll." And with that, he left the room. A few minutes later, an oompa loompa in a white coat came in. I guess it was Dr Trolldoll. He/it said, "Morning, Miss Reynolds! How is your back today?"

"Good morning to you to and my back is feeling terrible."

"Ok, let's take a look at it, then. Can you sit up for me?"

I sat up, wincing at the pain. Dr Trolldoll got a stool from underneath a desk and planted it right next to the bed. He quickly got up and pulled up my shirt. He examined my back and touched my spine. I let out a murder scream and he stopped and pulled my shirt down, taking notes.

"I see… umm…. We're going to need an x-ray."

I gulped. I was always afraid of x-rays.

_Flashback~_

_I was a little girl at the orphanage, walking around, taking in the scene of the kids playing on the playground with their school uniforms still on. As I was walking past the swing sets, someone hit me and sent me flying on the ground. I yelped in pain and one of the teachers took me to the nurse. Now, our nurse isn't a regular one. Noooooo, she's an EVIL one! Like, one time a kid threw up, and she's poked his uvula with a stick on purpose and he threw up more and passed out! Well, I was scared out of my wits when I had to see her._

_When I was there, the nurse closed and locked the door. "What's the matter with ya', Miss Rella?"_

"_Um… it's Ella." I corrected her._

"_Like I care! I'm just in this for the cash! Now, what's wrong with ya'?"_

"_U-um… I g-got kicked w-when I was w-walking across the s-swings and Mrs Cummings thinks t-that I broke my a-arm…"_

_I pulled up the sleeve of my arm and showed it to her._

"_Yeah. It does look broked." She sighed and went to her needle box. I was wide-eyed and so scared. Like I was in a room with Satan. She came up to me and injected something into my broken arm. I screamed out in pain and passed out._

_God knows how much later, I was woken up by a flash. Then, I looked around and realized I was in an x-ray room. I lay back down and there was another flash. And another and another! It was blinding me. It blinded me for 2 days, in fact._

_Flashback over~ ___

My eyes widened and I said/yelled, "NO!!! I CAN'T!!! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!"

Dr Trolldoll was surprised by my yelp. "Don't worry, if it's the flash you're worried about, we can just blindfold you."

I gulped, trying to hide back my tears, but failing. "O-ok…"

He led me into the x-ray room and I put the blindfold on when I was on the x-ray table.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE BREAK-IN, BUT I AM TIRED OF STUPID MOTHER FUCKERS GOING, "MARY SUE!!! MARY SUE!!!" ( FUCK OFF IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY. Ok, let's continue with the story! :3**

After the x-rays were taken, I was laying back down on the hospital bed. An hour later, Dr Trolldoll came in. "Ok, we have studied your x-rays and your spine is dislocated. We need to perform surgery right away."

My eyes widened in fear. "O-o-ok…"

"Don't worry, Miss Reynolds, you'll be in a deep sleep so you won't feel anything." He assured me.

I nodded and stuttered, "O-ok… um…. Please be careful…"

"Don't worry. I've been through 12 years of medical school." He took out a needle and injected it into my arm. The last thing I heard was Dr Trolldoll saying to one of the employees, "She's asleep!"

**A/N: GAHHH!!!! STUPID MARY-SUES!!! NOW I'M GOING TO BE UP AT 4AM WORRYING IF MY CHARACTER IS A MARY-SUE!!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((((((**


	5. Update

Hello um... you guys are probably going to hate me and I'm most likely going to lose some loyal reviewers and watchers..........

I'm not going to continue this story.

Now before you throw a brick at your computer because you're pissed off, I have a lot more stories that I need to get out on fanfiction. I might work on this story later in the future, but right now, I have mega writer's block for this story. Plus, I have a boyfriend to worry about. I'm trying to get him to quit smoking. He's the best boyfriend ever and I don't want him to ruin his body. :(

But I might try to continue it later. Please don't be mad at me :(


	6. Update Numba Tu

Hey guys um... yeah my plan for getting him to quit didn't turn out so good...

Instead, I GOT ADDICTED. I freaking love cigarettes and Corey (my bf) supports me even though he quit smoking on his own. FML

anyways, yeah I'm trying to continue all of my stories and I've been spending way too much time with my iPod because my dad is deciding not to work so much so I can't go on the computer. He doesn't even know I have an iPod touch. I have to keep everything from my dad.

And yeah I only have one cigarette left from when my bf bought me a pack on my b-day (May 1st). but yeah I'm gonna try my best to continue all of the stories.

-Joker with the Green Scarf (or Jenica. Whatever :3 )


	7. LEAVING!

Attention to everyone, I am posting this chapter to every single one of my stories because this is a super important message. Joker with the Green Scarf is going out of business. That's right. I'm deleting this account.

FAQ:

**Q: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU DELETING YOUR ACCOUNT?**

_A: Because someone hacked the email that I use for EVERYTHING including this account, so I made a new account in fear that the hacker will delete this account. The name is:_

_Engelhaft Albtraum_

_It means "Angelic Nightmare" in German :)_

**Q: Are you going to repost your stories or make new ones and totally leave out your awesome stories?  
**

_A: Yes, I'm going to repost my stories on my new account. They'll all be posted at once so no waiting :P and I'm definitely making new stories!_

**Q: When are you deleting your account?**

_A: I'm going to be deleting it September 20th 2010 on Monday afternoon/night EST so everyone can have a chance to see this chapter/message_

**Q: What colour are your panties?**

_A: Actually, I'm wearing Guitar Hero boxers right now underneath my pants. Not panties._

**Q: What kind of stories do you have coming up?**

_A: I just wrote the first chapter to my newest story. It doesn't fall under a category though, so I'm going to post it on my fictionpress account which has the same name as my new fanfiction account. Engelhaft Albtraum. It's a story about how fucked up I've become due to one person... my true love Angel... and I'm not with him because he doesn't care about me and it's driving me to insanity. Anyways, you'll find out the rest in the story. The name of the story is Hearts Burst Into Fire and it will be posted on September 15th, 2010 on Wednesday._

**Q: Will you be continuing any of the stories you discontinued ?**

_A: Yes, and I can read that =_=;;_

_But, yes, I am going to continue some of the stories I discontinued. It will be a long time before they get out because I have school ontop of chores, a relationship with a guy who I love but I don't love him as much as Angel and I want to be with Angel but I can't, that thing I have to call a dad being home all the time and I'm not allowed to use the computer when he's home, my wifi in the house is fucking up really bad (the router is hooked to my laptop so that's how I'm posting this), and I have a lot of moments where I'm too depressed to write and I'm crying and having panic attacks and cutting myself and drinking my blood. Everyday. Told ya my life was fucked up._

**Q: Why won't your dad let you be on the internet?**

_A: Don't call him my dad or you'll die. His name is Gary and if you call him my dad, I will hunt you down and hang you by your intenstines, spoon out your eyes, shove them up your vagina, and stab the living shit outta you. But anyways, back to the question. Gary won't let me on the computer because when I was 11, I was talking to people I didn't know over the internet. I wasn't giving them any personal information or anything. I didn't even tell them my real name (which is still going to be a mystery to everyone) and Gary grounded me from the internet until I move out of the house =/ I can't even do fucking school work..._

**Q: Are all these questions annoying you?**

_A: Yes. And the panties question just scared me a bit._


End file.
